


We Married Idiots

by PsychoMeows



Series: UTMV Stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Art supplies, Brotherly Bonding, Canon Typical Ink, Coffee, Error is so done, Fluff, Geno and Error are brothers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ink's a moron, M/M, Rants, Reaper is too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoMeows/pseuds/PsychoMeows
Summary: Ink can be quite stupid and it really annoys his husband, Error. After Ink decides it would be a brilliant idea to experiment with art supplies and his skull Error can't take it and goes to his brother's, Geno's house to rant and get it off his chest.Turns out Geno also wants to rant about his own husband, Reaper.What better way for two brothers to bond?
Relationships: Error/Ink, Geno & Error, Geno/Reaper, Implied Goth/Palette Roller (Undertale), Ink/Error
Series: UTMV Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914103
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	We Married Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol really I think I really love this fic. I find it really funny so what better way to celebrate turning 25 (oh boi I'm old) than to upload a fic I wrote that I find hilarious? It's my birthday present to myself!

Geno was just lying around on the couch in his home in the Save Screen. His husband and children were all out so it gave him some much needed time to relax and take a nap. Which he had done, now he was awake and, honestly, bored. His husband annoyed him to no end and his children were a handful but he missed them when they weren't around all the same, he did love them all very much. He sat up with a sigh and got up to make himself some coffee. He had nothing to do but wait until one of them got home.

Once he had his cup of coffee in his hands he went to sit down again but stopped when there was a knock at the door. Geno frowned, his family all had keys and the door wasn't locked anyway that only meant it could be a visitor but who? There were only a few people who had the power to get into the Save Screen; only those that could make portals...

Geno figured there was no point in playing guessing games and got up to answer it. Providing it wasn't Nightmare coming to attack him for some reason it shouldn't be too bad and might help with his boredom. He opened the door a crack to see who it was and frowned seeing his 'brother' standing there, glitching out rather badly and looking rather pissed off. Geno opened the door fully and looked Error up and down, wondering what he could want. Error was never one to just pop by for random visits without reason.

"Hey, Geno." Error said as he stood awkwardly. "I need to rant and didn't know where else to go... The voices aren't really helpful... Is that okay?"

Geno shrugged and stepped aside, rather curious as to what Error could want. He was glad Error had calmed down with the destroying. He still did it but not nearly as bad as before, he got rid of copies and long abandoned AUs for the most part but still sometimes attacked others as well. He had even begun talking with Geno every now and then thanks to both Geno's and Error's husbands' pushing for the two 'brothers' to have a relationship. They never spoke for long but at least Error was no longer referring to him as an abomination so Geno figured it was progress.

Error stepped inside and took a seat on Geno's couch with a loud sigh and Geno followed him, sitting next to him making sure to keep his distance. He really didn't want to trigger Error's haphephobia that would just end the visit with a glitched out and angry Error. "So, what's up?" Geno asked as he took a sip of coffee.

Error sighed again and crossed his arms. "It's Ink."

Geno raised a brow. Error had married Ink not that long ago and they were honestly the weirdest couple; Ink was soulless and the Creator while Error was hateful and the Destroyer. Geno had thought it was crazy that he had gotten with Reaper since the guy did nothing but annoy him at first but for Ink and Error... The two were literal enemies for so long and now the two were married... "You guys have a fight?"

"Not exactly. He's just a fucking idiot."

Geno couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Although Error seemed angry, Geno could still tell that Error loved Ink despite the little skeleton being an idiot. Plus Geno felt like this was going to be really entertaining... Maybe even relatable. "What did he do?" Geno asked he was more than happy to simply sit and listen to his brother rant, especially about this.

Error let out a loud groan at that. "The fucking moron shoved a pencil up his fucking nose!" Error exclaimed sounding just so done. "One moment he was drawing, the next he was just jamming it up there! I asked him what he was doing; he looked me straight in the eyes and said 'I want to know what would happen!' Then proceeded to shove the whole thing up there and he fucking lost it inside his skull. Geno, that moron shoved a whole ass pencil up his nose and fucking lost it _in his skull!"_

Geno blinked at Error slowly and took a big gulp of his coffee. "He... Lost a pencil... In his skull?"

"In his fucking skull!" Error was close to shouting. Geno had never seen Error look so broken and he'd seen him crash too many times to count. "It wasn't even a small pencil. It was a brand new one, straight out the pack. He'd maybe been drawing with it for like... Ten, maybe fifteen minutes and he just shoved it right up his nose!" Error let out a broken sounding laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

"What... What was he even expecting to happen?" Geno asked. "It's so obvious that's what'd happen... So, why?"

"He's a fucking idiot! That's why!" Error shook his head. "It only gets worse too!"

"...It gets worse?" Geno asked, not sure how something that dumb could get worse. He was glad he had his coffee to drink while listening to all this, he really needed it.

"He panicked and staring running around and shaking his head trying to get it out. I had to chase him to try to get him to sit still so I could get it out." Error looked like he was reliving the memory with the horrified look on his face. "He was knocking shit over and making a mess which is bad enough already but worse because he won't let me help. I only caught him because PJ thought it'd be funny to trip him as he passed by. Even then he kept squirming and complaining that it tickled. It took me a full fucking hour to fish it out with my strings. PJ just walked off and wouldn't help and fuck knows where Gradient was so I was alone with a squirming Ink, trying to fish out a pencil the idiot shoved up his nose!"

"Wow..." Geno said once Error had finished. He looked over at his brother with sympathy. "I honestly don't have any words for that level of stupid."

"I know! It's so fucking stupid how stupid he is! You can't just make that shit up!" Error looked so defeated but he continued. "That's not even the end of it..."

"There's _more!?"_ Geno asked in disbelief. He really didn't know how it could even get any stupider but apparently it could.

Error nodded and took a deep breath to stop himself from breaking down. "I had a long talk with him. Told him why it was bad and why he shouldn't do it. It was like talking to a child! After I was done I made him write it on a noticeable part of his scarf so he wouldn't forget and I even watched him write it. But..."

"Don't tell me. He did it again, didn't he?" Geno asked. He really didn't know why he was so shocked it really was such an... Ink thing to do.

"Not exactly..." Error sighed and face palmed before he took another deep breath and spoke, his voice glitching more than normal. "Not even half an hour later he fucking dropped a paint brush into his eye socket. Same result, obviously."

"It got stuck and he panicked again?"

"Yep." Error shook his head. "I spend even more time trying to catch him since PJ was obviously avoiding it and probably got Gray to as well. Once I did catch him he struggled and complained again about it tickling. The moron did it to himself though." Error let out a frustrated groan. "Want to know what he said when I gave him into trouble for doing it again?"

"...What?" Geno asked. At this point it couldn't get any stupider.

"'But Error!'" Error mimicked Ink's voice as best he could. "'I didn't do it again! It was a paintbrush not a pencil and it was in my eye not my nose!'"

"How the fuck is that any different?" Geno asked dumbfounded by the sheer stupidity of his bother-in-law.

"Exactly!" Error yelled, happy Geno was agreeing with him. "It's the same fucking result! I fucking told him _not to put_ _anything in his skull!_ And what does he go and do!? FUCKING PUT SOMETHING IN HIS SKULL!"

Geno let out a laugh hoping to diffuse Error before he got too mad. Maybe he could see the humour in it even if it was so stupid. "I am so sorry you have to deal with that every day."

Error sighed. He didn't want to admit it but ranting to Geno really had calmed him down. It was good to get it off his chest and have someone agree with him. "I honestly don't know what's wrong with me. Why the fuck did I ask to marry such a moron!? And then go through with it!? …I mean I do love him but sometimes he just pisses me off with such dumb shit like that. It makes me feel like I'm living with three kids not two."

Looking at Error, Geno could see that he really did care for Ink; his face had softened and he had a slight smile. He couldn't help but be reminded of himself and Reaper. "The shit we put up with for the ones we love, huh?" Geno said with a slight smile of his own at the thought of the god.

Error let out a snort. "You married the God of Death. That must be good; I mean he's a _god._ "

"Ha, yeah he's a god but he sure doesn't act like one. He's also a huge fucking idiot." Geno said letting out a sigh of his own before taking another sip of coffee, readying for his own rant if Error would let him.

That had grabbed the younger's attention. Error tilted his head to the side in curiosity. "Oh? How so?"

Geno laughed lightly and shook his head. "Where do I even begin...? Just this morning he had to leave for work early so he got up before me. Since he was in a rush he figured he'd save time if he put the espresso machine on and instead of using a cup the idiot thought he could just open his mouth, shove his head under it and stick out his tongue so the coffee would just go straight into his mouth since it, and I quote, 'cuts out the middle man.'"

It was Error's turn to blink slowly. "Wouldn't that burn him or does his god powers make it so he won't get burned?"

"I wouldn't be telling you this if it didn't burn him. I wouldn't have even known it happened." Geno sighed and cringed at what an idiot his husband was. "I was sleeping, he woke me up getting out of bed and I was just falling back to sleep when he came running in to tell me what happened and to get me to help him."

Error laughed at his brother. Ink's stupidity had pissed him off but he couldn't help but find Reaper's funny, especially with the look of disappointment and annoyance on Geno's face. "So you had to get up just to help him?" Error asked. "That must really suck, being half asleep and helping a moron."

"Oh no," Geno said with a shake of his head. "I most definitely didn't get up. I gave him my best death glare and told him that it was his fault and he'd have to deal with it himself."

Glitched laughter filled the room. "Honestly that's pretty funny!" Error laughed. He had tried to destroy Reapertale in the past but since it was an AU of gods that was made very difficult and Error failed. Miserably. It was made worse when Reaper recognised him as a Geno and freaked out running off to the Save Screen to make sure he wasn't _his_ Geno. Once he found out that they were, in fact, two different people he broke into Error's Anti-Void to tell him. Error hadn't remembered about his past as a Geno and he really hadn't wanted to. It was painful to remember that he had gotten a happy ending on the surface with a Classic Sans, Papyrus and Frisk and he had ruined it by messing with DT which led to getting trapped in the Anti-Void, going insane and becoming Error. So he did have a strong dislike of the god for reminding him of it all... But he supposed he did have a happy ending now. He married Ink, he had a couple kids even if they weren't born in the traditional sense and Error had missed out on a lot of their lives. He was still trying to fix things with Paperjam… He also had a couple of brothers now and Error knew that if Reaper didn't remind him of his past he may have never longed for a family and therefore never gotten them. Still his brother-in-law was an ass and clearly an idiot too.

"Funny to you maybe," Geno huffed and pouted. "Being woken up early is never fun and I'm almost always woken early. The kids were still sleeping for once and it was my chance to have a lie in. It's worse because he woke me up because he did something stupid. I seriously don't understand what went through his head that make him think that was a good idea. I mean really? Who thinks pouring boiling hot coffee right into their mouth is a good idea!?"

"That is unbelievably stupid and frustrating," Error agreed with Geno. "What I think is funny is that you made him go off to reap souls with a burnt tongue. The mental image of that is hilarious. I mean just imagine; Death's coming for you, you don't want to die so you try to fight it, it's terrifying and you're hateful, it's his job to force you to come to the afterlife and he can't fucking talk right because he burnt his fucking tongue on coffee!"

"Huh," Geno said as a smile began to spread across his face and he let out a laugh. "Oh my god! I never even thought about that! I just wanted to go back to sleep and felt like he needed to learn a lesson! That's hilarious!" Geno laughed with his brother. He was really glad Error came to visit, a rant was good for them and it was nice to bond with his brother. He really did want to be closer to him; it was nice to have someone to call brother again.

"We both married idiots, didn't we?" Error asked with a chuckle.

Geno nodded and smiled at Error. "Yeah, we did, but they're _our_ idiots."

"True."

The older brother nodded and went to take another sip of coffee but he realised he had finished it when they had been talking. He stood up and grinned at Error. "Would you like a coffee? I'm going to make myself another cup."

"No thank you." Error replied with a shake of his head.

"Hot chocolate?" Geno asked with a knowing smile.

"Sure," Error shrugged trying not to seem too keen but Geno knew how much Error loved chocolate. He went to his kitchen and came back with their drinks, handing Error a steaming hot mug of hot chocolate topped with cream and marshmallows.

"Here you go," Geno said with a smile. "Just don't pull a Reaper and burn your tongue... Tongues."

Error let out a short laugh at that and accepted the drink. "Don't worry; I'm not a dumb ass."

Geno sat with a smile. "Of course not. No brother of mine is a dumb ass."

"What!?"

Geno looked over at Error confused for a second before he realised what he had said and turned bright red in embarrassment. He had been getting closer to Error and his children did call him 'Uncle Error' behind his back but Geno had never once called Error his brother to his face. He had always been worried that it'd make him crash and he'd go back to calling him an 'abomination.' "Sorry!" Geno said quickly, he had shrunk into himself and peered up at Error, who he was surprised to see hadn't crashed.

Error looked very confused, almost torn as he stared at Geno. It was like he was having a battle with himself, deciding if he wanted to go back to his old way of treating Geno or if he wanted to accept it. Slowly he took a sip of his hot chocolate and placed it down. "It's... Okay...? I think..." Error gave Geno a small smile and the two sat in silence as they drank their drinks. Error's thoughts racing, Geno called him brother and he was okay with it. They weren't real brothers, they were the same person but they were so close to being brothers. Error accepted it after all the Multiverse was weird, he had two kids he didn't even have sex to make and yet they were still his kids so why couldn't he also have a brother? …Or two but he didn't think he was quite ready to accept Fresh as his little brother quite yet.

"So," Error broke the silence. "You think of me as your brother?"

Geno blushed again as he hid behind his coffee. "Shut it!" He snapped but it didn't really have any venom. This was just his natural response to these kinds of embarrassing things.

Error tutted and rolled his eyes. "No need to be such a tsundere… Bro."

The two brothers looked over at each other and began to laugh. They were both happy that they were finally acknowledging it.

They stopped laughing when they heard the door open and there was a call of, "Mum! I'm home!" Before Goth appeared in the living room followed closely by Palette. "Oh, hello." Goth said seeing Error sitting next to Geno.

Error gave a slight nod of his head acknowledging that the kids where there. He really didn't have much interest in any of the off-spring anyone else had, he was still having trouble with his own and he certainly didn't want to have anything to do with his 'step-son.' He knew Dream and Ink broke up long ago and that once again Palette wasn't born the normal way since Ink was soulless but he was still Ink's child that he'd had with someone else. As horrible as it sounded, Error was glad Ink wasn't close with Palette and rarely saw him, although he knew Ink still loved him in his own way. He didn't really want to admit that he was slightly jealous. It didn't even matter; Ink didn't love Dream and never really did, though they were still friends. Dream couldn't trust Ink anymore once he realised Ink was soulless and didn't care for the people in the AUs just the AUs themselves. Error knew this but he still couldn't help feeling jealous that Dream got Ink first even if Error hated him back then... Besides Dream had Cross now and Ink was Error's.

Palette just smiled at the two brothers on the couch. He was either unaware about how Error felt about his existence or he just didn't care or perhaps he chose not to say anything about it in fear that'd making things awkward. "Hello Mr Geno, Mr Error! Gothy asked me to come over I do hope that's okay? I didn't know Mr Error was visiting." Palette said politely.

Geno smiled at his son's crush. He was glad Goth liked such a kind and polite boy; they just needed the confidence to tell each other how they felt. Geno couldn't wait for the day Goth came home to tell them he was dating Palette although he knew he'd feel a little sad at his baby being all grown up. He would have to have a little talk with Palette too when it happened just to made sure his intentions were pure. "Of course it's okay. As long as it's alright with Dream."

"Oh yes! It should be fine," Palette said with a huge smile. "He and Mr Cross are having a date night tonight so my half-siblings and I have to entertain ourselves."

"Alright," Geno gave the two kids a nod. "Have fun and be good. Oh and keep the door open and no fighting with your siblings when they get home!" Geno called to his son who rolled his eye and grabbed Palette's hand.

"Come on, let's go to my room," the smaller said clearly wanting to just hang out with his crush.

It was as the kids were turning to leave the living room that the door swung open and Ink came running in shouting, "ERROR!" He practically threw himself onto Error as the other three watched in confusion.

Error let out a yelp and he tried to push Ink off of him. "Ink! What the fuck!? Don't just barge into someone else's house like that!"

"Oh!" Ink said pulling himself off his husband and turned to Geno. "I'm sorry, Geno!"

"It's okay," Geno reassured him, he wasn't really angry at Ink for it; he knew what he was like.

"Uh, hi Dad," Palette said awkwardly making Ink turn to him and smile.

"Oh! Hello Palette! Long time no see! How are you?"

"I'm good! How're you?" Palette asked feeling relieved that Ink had remembered his name this time.

Ink was about to answer when Error interrupted. "Not to break up this nice little family reunion but what are you doing here, Ink?" He stood up and crossed his arms. He just had a bad feeling and that doubled when Ink looked away, looking guilty.

"You're going to be mad with me..." Ink muttered and he fidgeted.

"You came to seek me out so what is it?" Error really didn't have the patience for this. He came to Geno's to de-stress not add more.

"...I... Well..."

"I think he did it again," Geno said as he watched Ink closely.

"Close!" Ink said not really paying attention to the fact Error clearly told Geno about his little experiments with art supplies and his skull. "This time it was a copic marker and it was my other eye!"

Error face palmed and shook his head. "Ink, what did I tell you? It doesn't matter what it is or what hole you shove it in, you put _anything_ in your skull it _will_ get stuck there."

"I'm sorry, Error." Ink looked up at his husband, trying to look wide eyed and cute hoping he wouldn't be mad enough to make him sleep on the couch.

"You are literally worse than a child!" Error sighed and motioned for Geno to stand. "Lie on the couch. I'll get it out."

"At least I don't eat crayons!" Ink said as he did as he was told. The copic was rattling about in there and it was really annoying.

"I caught PJ doing that once, when they were small." Error said as he got in position above Ink's skull. "And they stopped once I told them that was disgusting and to never do it again. You keep doing that shit... I also wouldn't put it past you to do that; you probably have and I've just never seen it."

Ink just shrugged as the other three watched on. Palette was looking rather embarrassed that his father was doing this in front of his crush. "I can see why Mum left him," he whispered to Goth hoping that this didn't make him think he wasn't as cool anymore.

"I heard that!" Ink called and tried to sit up only to have Error push him back down.

"Ink, please. I don't want to have to spend another hour getting shit out your skull! Stay still this time!"

"I already spend a long time trying to get it out. I couldn't remember where you went and PJ just laughed at me and then Gray told me he heard you shouting something about going to Geno's so I came to get it out. It's been there for too long so I'll be still this time."

"Good." Error said as he pulled out a string from his eye and lowered it into Ink's socket only for the artist to thrash as soon as it got in there.

"Tickles!" Ink cried out as he giggled.

"For fuck sake, Ink!" Error yelled as he tried to push Ink's flaying arms down. "What happened to being still!?"

"Tickles!" Ink whined.

Error let out a glitchy growl as he pushed Ink's arms again with no luck. He didn't want to tie Ink down with his strings since he'd need to tie him to something and he didn't want to break anything in his brother's home. Then he realised he wasn't with his own kids and his brother, nephew and 'step-son' might actually help. He gave them a desperate look and that's all that seemed to be needed.

"Come on, kids." Geno sighed as he grabbed one of Ink's arms and held it down. "Let's just all help this idiot and get this over with."

Palette and Goth were quick to come over and hold Ink down. Goth took Ink's other arm and Palette tried to grab his father's legs to stop him from kicking out instead.

"Perfect!" Error said and he lowered the string again. "I'll be nice and quick for you, Squid."

* * *

Reaper had seen some weird shit in his life, he was the God of Death after all, he was old and people did die in weird ways. He also had a big family and kids did tend to do weird things from time to time but he really wasn't expecting to come home to see his husband, his oldest child, the latter's crush and his brother-in-law all surrounding Ink who was lying on his couch. The former three holding Ink down and Error pocking around inside Ink's skull with a string.

"Um, what's going on here?" He asked as he put his scythe away.

"Ink's a moron, a bit like you, Babe." Was Geno's answer.

"From what I've gathered he dropped a copic marker in his socket," Palette told him.

"He already shoved a pencil up his nose and dropped a paint brush in his other socket." Error added not once looking up, clearly concentrating.

"Oh." Reaper said. Well, that was very weird, he figured he should just ignore it and make himself some coffee, the right way this time. Then it hit him. "Hey! I wouldn't do something like that!"

"No, but you are stupid enough to let burning hot coffee pour right into your mouth and burn yourself." Geno pointed out, his grip on Ink tightening as Ink tried to move his arm.

"Yeah, okay. I admit that was dumb." Reaper sighed. "Life healed me, by the way... After she scolded me about it."

"Wait, he did that?" Goth asked to which Geno nodded. "Wow, Dad, that's really stupid."

"I'd like to point out that I wouldn't do that!" Ink called.

"I wouldn't put it past you," Error said as he felt his string hit something. "Got it!" He called happily as he pulled out the string tied to the copic marker. Error backed away and nodded to the others, wordlessly telling them to get Ink go.

The artist was quick to jump onto his feet and rub at his socket. "Thank you Ruru~" Ink sang happily.

Error simply scowled at him and crossed his arms again. "Never, ever put _anything_ in your skull again. Next time I'm not helping you and you'll have to work out how to get it out yourself."

"Oh all right, Error. I won't do it again." Ink said, not really looking very guilty.

"Well, then," Geno sighed and began to move towards the kitchen. "Now that's over would you two want to stay for dinner? Since you're here."

Ink gasped and looked very happy about the offer but Error cut him off before he could agree. "No thanks. We should probably get home before PJ decides to eat or hide all my chocolate just to be a jerk."

Ink gasped again but this time looked over at Error, annoyed. "Don't call our child a jerk!" He scolded.

Error simply shrugged. "PJ's a jerk, Ink. At least to me."

"That's because you're a jerk to them!"

"I'm trying to be better, you know that," Error sighed. He didn't really want to talk about it in front of his brother's family and Palette. He was well aware he wasn't the best father and he found it very difficult to talk to his kids. After all it wasn't really that long ago that he thought of every AU as an abomination and that included Out Codes and his own children. He didn't blame them for hating him.

"Yeah, I know," Ink smiled gently at Error. Ink was also aware that he wasn't a good father either; his memory problems and his job kept him away from them too much although he knew he did love them, with the right paints. It was easier with the kids he had with Error since they lived with them but his other children like Palette it was harder since he rarely saw him or Blueprint. Still Ink smiled and waved to Palette. "Error's right; we really should be heading home. Thanks for the offer though, Geno. I'll call you later, Palette!" Ink called happily and pulled the copic from Error's strings to write in big bold letters on his scarf and well as underlining them; ' **CALL PALETTE! AND BLUEPRINT WHILE YOU'RE AT IT!** '

"Alright, see you later, Error." Geno smiled. "Feel free to come round and rant about Ink's stupidity anytime."

"Will do." Error gave his brother a small smile and grabbed Ink's hand but before he could open a portal himself, Ink had already thrown ink down and was pulling him through. "INK NO!" Error yelled. "THAT'S SO GROSS!" With a final yell Ink dragged Error through and they were gone.

"Well, that was weird." Reaper said and he turned to Geno, the kids having run off to Goth's room already. "Did you have fun with your brother?"

Geno smiled as he looked at the spot Error had just been. "Yeah, it was good to be able to rant about your stupidity to him and listen to his rant about Ink. Good to know I'm not the only one to have married an idiot."

"You still love me." Reaper said as he pulled Geno into a hug, his hands on Geno's hips and faces inches apart.

Geno gave a light laugh and lent in the rest of the way and gave Reaper a quick kiss. "I do. Guess that means Error and I must be morosexual."

Reaper tilted his head, looking confused. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're attracted to morons and only morons." Geno laughed. "But don't worry there's more to you than the stupid shit you do."

"Hmm, yeah," Reaper smiled and reached around to grope Geno's behind and pressed closer to him. "Like how great I am in bed!" His hand slowly slipped into Geno's pants so he could feel him up.

"And you ruined it." Geno sighed, pulling away from the god, only for said god to whine about it. "The others will be home soon. Later." Geno told him firmly as he headed to the kitchen. "Bloody himbo," Geno muttered under his breath as he shook his head.

Reaper sighed, disappointed that he wouldn't be getting a quickie and followed him into the kitchen to help make dinner.

Geno and Error may have married idiots but they were both very happy with their idiots and wouldn't change them for anything.


End file.
